2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of New London Part 1: 2021
The Chronicles of New London Part 1: 2021 Sean opened his eyes and looked around the insides of the Big Ben clock tower. The insides were how they had been since he decided to call this place his home; it was cold, damn and dusty. The walls of the tower were worn and cracked; spiders had spun cobwebs in the corners of the room. He could make out some of them liked jeweled thread glistening in the moonlight. He must get them cleaned at some point. He looked over at Big Ben. The once magnificent bell that rang through out London was now rusted and still, the bell hand not rang for a year now. It’s silence cast a slight gloominess over New London. He closed his eyes and just listened to every sound he could. He heard the wind outside whistling past the clock face on the outside of the tower. He heard the drops of rain hitting the ground and then a white flash split across his head and he held his hand to it. “Curse these headaches!” Sean called out; he kept his hand on his head and grimaced before relaxing. He lay back down and looked up at the ceiling with his brown eyes. Sean eventually stood up and rubbed his face with his pale skinned hand. He head over to his makeshift bathroom and reached outside onto a shelf on the outside that had filled up with rain water, he poured it into a basin and looked at it not wanting to wash his face with cold water yet again. Eventually plunged his hands and let out a shaky breath as the grasp of the cold held onto his hands. He splashed the water onto his face and let out a shaky sigh, he dried his face and looked into the cracked mirror hanging at a crooked angle on the wall. The face that looked back was a handsome one pale white skinned twenty five year old male. His jet black hair was mid length and spiked up in some areas near the back, a few strands covered his face as per usual, he pulled on a clean grey shirt and buttoned it up rolling the sleeves up and unbuttoning his collar one button, he pulled on a pinstriped waste coat over it and left it open. His baggy dark coloured jeans ran down his long legs, he pulled on a watch onto his left wrist and looked at himself, his tall figure looking back it was amazing that he was able to find clothes in a time like this. He looked around and saw someone something stirs in the corner of the room, he jumped and tilted his head before he realized it was just his friend Elrodeon Thailrood. Sean walked past him and gently kicked his leg, “Wake up Elro we’re heading out in half an hour.” Sean headed down the long flight of stairs to the ground level. Elro opened his eyes revealing his brilliantly green eyes, he’d rub them and would pull the bed sheet over his head, “I don’t want to get up Sean…it’s pissing it down out there…” Sean would call up the tower; “If you don’t get up I’ll throw you u down here again without a rope tied to your leg.” Sean would lean against the door the two had fitted to the front of the tower the two of them had called their home. Elro let out a sigh and slowly got up not wishing to be thrown down that far again for a while. He headed to the bathroom and used what was left of the water. He was a pale skinned man in his early twenties probably between twenty-three and twenty-four. He was also fairly tall if not a little bit shorter than Sean. He pulled on some jeans and a shirt t-shirt, he’d leave the shirt un- buttoned showing his green t-shirt. He let out another yawn and head over to his bed and making it, he’d fold his pajamas up next to his safety blanket and sighed It had been hard times for the past year, everything had went from being perfectly normal to hell so soon. H headed down the stairs to meet Sean at the ground and the two of them headed out into the city of New London New London was what the city had been renamed after the Kishins first destroyed a large portion of it; thankfully the power stations were saved so the city could still get electricity through the form of molecular destruction coal and oil had become obsolete now. A large concrete wall had been build around city in a very quick time in order to keep these monsters out of city. A fair few of the once proud landmarks were now gone, the Garcon, The London eye now destroyed because of when the Kishins attacked for the first time. Everyone was unprepared and everything took such a heavy hit from the attack. But it seemed now life was beginning to get back to normal at least. Sean looked around the scene seeing families torn apart and survival tents, and of course people who were claiming that the Kishins were a message from God and that we should worship them. The name Kishin had been given to these creatures since it means Demon God, a fitting name for something that came out of the center of the planet. The two boys were hungry and it would be a while before they could go to get a hot meal so they got to work. Sean walked up to the local green grocer and began to flirt with her; he had always had a thing for beautiful women. Elro watched his friend get to work and when he knew Sean had her full attention he snuck up and began to pocket as many apples and oranges in various pockets without seeming fat. He quickly walked away and the green grocer was still chatting with Sean. Sean leaned up to the green grocer and gave her a kiss, “So I’ll see you tonight yeah?” The green grocer smiled a little and gave him a nod, “Absolutely...” She kept her eyes on Sean as he walked away from her and she giggled to herself. Sean quickly jogged behind the back of a building and looked at Elro, “So what did you get this time Elro.” A grin spread across his face as Elro tossed him a shiny red apple and laid out the rest of the food he had gotten from the stall. The two began to talk, they didn’t know how long they were talking for and to be frankly honest they didn’t care. Eventually Elro asked Sean, “Are you really going to go out with her tonight Sean?” Sean almost chocked on his apple he took a large gulp and nodded, “Yeah why? You jealous?” Elro looked over Sean with his brilliantly green eyes, “What, no come on…it’s just we were going to go and find Vex and his girl friend the four of us were going to go and watch a movie.” Sean would sigh and would pat Elro’s back, “Listen man I didn’t expect this to happen but I think this may work, tell Vex I’m really sorry but a man’s got to do what a man’s got to do.” He’d grin at Elro, only to see Elro looking at the core of his apple. Elro would sigh, “Yeah whatever,” He’d throw the apple away before standing up and scratching his head. “Come on we better go before…” He’d stop as a gang of young lads walked round to the back of the house and looked at the two. The tallest of them a man by the name of Johns stepped forward and brushed his hair out of his face, “Well if it isn’t Thailwood and MacLauchlan. How are you two boys today, you got the money you owe us?” Sean would stand up and would look at the gang “Listen Johns we do have your money but, you…you will have to catch us to get it, Elro. Run!” Wasting not time the two would begin to dart to try and get out from behind the building only for two more of the gang to get in front of them and grab them, they would be forced to their knees and would look at Johns who would slowly clap at them. Johns would laugh as he walks up to the two; he would take out a long knife from his belt and would press the blade to Sean’s throat. “You think you’re funny huh Sean? Allow me to show you were that will put you.” He’d begin to place the blade onto Sean’s throat. Elro would widen his eyes; he would try to struggle against the guy holding him, but nothing he could feel a burning sensation from the pit of his stomach, it made him feel ill. He began to breath heavier and began to feel weak, very weak. He would vomit onto the ground. Johns would look at Elro, “You feeling weak there Elro…finding it hard to.” John gagged and coughed up blood, the rest of the gang began to scream out and before long, and blood would be seeping out of their mouths, ears and eyes. They would all drop to the ground adding to the pool of blood that would be forming. Sean would look at Elro and would dart at him, “Elro stay awake a come on…just don’t close those eyes! Elro!” Elro would begin to close his eyes and everything would be plunged into darkness.